On The Rocks
by Michonyx
Summary: Paul gets the shock of his life when he imprints on Jasper Hale. He's hesitant to break the news out of fear of everyone's reactions but in the end, Jasper will have the final say. Slight AU, starting just after the first training session in Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1: For The Love Of God, WHY!

**Author's Note: **This is an AU story featuring Paul and Jasper. It starts right after the first training session in Eclipse and will alternate between their points of view. If you don't care for man-on-man action, please don't go any further. :)

**Rated M for strong language, adult themes, and M/M love scenes**

**Disclaimer: **The Twilight books and characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing except the perversions of my own making.

On The Rocks

Chapter 1: For The Love Of God, WHY?!

_Paul's POV_

The trees whipped by in a blur as I ran and left the training field behind. I'd given Sam some half-assed excuse or other for leaving so abruptly. He hadn't believed a word of it, but he'd let it slide because he could tell that I was more agitated than usual. I was very careful not to think about what had me so worked up til I reached a safe distance and was able to phase back to human.

I traveled the last mile to my hideout on foot, letting the cool night air flow around my bare body. The breeze didn't do anything to take the edge off my triple-digit body temperature, but it didn't really need to. Right now, all that mattered was that there were no witnesses for miles and I could take my time. I just needed privacy so I could get my head screwed on straight. Hopefully the rest of the pack wouldn't follow me. The last thing I needed was for any of them to hear about what had just happened, especially Leah. If she got wind of it before I was ready to say anything, she'd tear me a new asshole.

I was pretty sure the mind-reading leech already knew, but he wouldn't breathe a word of it to anyone who didn't need to know. I didn't know how I could trust him to keep such a big secret; I just knew that he would.

The moon was bright enough that I could see clearly and it didn't take long for me to reach my destination. I smiled to myself as I reached my hideout. It was a clearing surrounded by pines on all sides; there was a pond in the northwest corner, fed by a series of small waterfalls stacked in a staircase-like pattern. I'd found it one night during one of my patrols and had been careful to keep the location to myself. It had a calming effect on me; I came here when I was angry, frustrated, or stressed out. And lately I was feeling all three emotions almost constantly.

I sat on the flat rock near the waterfalls and hugged my knees to my chest. Now that I was alone, I could let myself think about the Problem.

_How could I imprint on a fucking LEECH? _I thought. _And not even the sexy blonde girl in the four-inch heels, but her BROTHER?! _

I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head. I still couldn't believe that I'd actually imprinted, much less on a bloodsucker. Hell, the whole pack knew the old stories about imprinting; it was the way we wolves found our mates. But it was supposed to be _rare_! Three others had gone through it so far. Sam had been first, followed shortly after by Jared, and then Quil had imprinted on Emily's niece a few weeks back. _That _had surprised everyone. Claire was two and if you didn't know the specifics, it looked a little perverted.

And now I had imprinted on what's-his-name.

What _was_ his name? I knew it started with a 'J'. . . My mind floundered for a moment as I tried to remember. _Jason, Jackson, Jazz. . . Jasper! That's his name!_ I shook my head again, trying to dislodge the loving glow I felt when the bloodsucker's name crossed my mind. I did _not _want to be having warm fuzzy feelings about a leech! And yet I couldn't stop myself. I could feel the magnetic pull of the imprint, whispering to me to go back to the field. It was all I could do to keep myself sitting here instead of running back so I could stare at him like a lovesick moron.

_Good GOD, the pack's gonna skin me alive when they find out. If they don't already know! _I slammed one fist onto the rock and winced as a couple of the knuckles cracked. The pain didn't last long; the breaks healed in less time than it took to cuss about it.

And what would the Cullens do when they found out? Alice the fortune-teller wouldn't be happy about it, to say the least. Jasper was her fucking _husband_, after all; she'd probably tear me apart with her bare hands and I wouldn't lift a paw to stop her.

That was the double-edged logic of the imprint talking. I'd seen how he'd been with her. She was the center of his world, his reason for living. She made him happy, and Jasper's happiness was my main priority now even if he didn't know it yet.

I'd have to tell him soon; otherwise, the pain of separation would weaken me til I died of heartbreak. But I couldn't lead with that. I didn't want Jasper to think that I was trying to trap him. I'd explain the situation, lay out the options, and give him the time and space he needed to make up his mind. Of course, I was assuming that Alice would let me get that far. She'd probably kill me before I finished the first sentence.

_Although. . . Edward and Sam might have a once-in-a-lifetime moment of complete trust toward each other and save me the trouble_, I thought. That was probably the best-case scenario. Between the two of them, they could explain the situation and defuse any potential landmines that stood in the way of me claiming my mate.

_Oh, hell. . . Who the fuck am I fooling? That would take a planet-sized miracle! _Sam wouldn't trust the Cullens if they were the only ones who could save his life, and the Cullens certainly had no reason to trust my packmates. The only reason we were working together now was because of that redheaded bloodsucking bitch Victoria. Once she and her army were dealt with, things would go back to the tense cease-fire we'd been in before.

And I'd never get to be with Jasper. That part hurt like hell; it was as if someone had scooped my heart out of my chest and stomped on it.

I sighed and lay back on the rock, staring up at the sky. My brain was starting to hurt from all the heavy thinking. I didn't know how Sam and Jacob managed it; I just hoped that I never found myself in either of their positions. I was agonizing over how to break the news of my imprint. If I couldn't handle that, I'd _never _have the balls to lead like they could. Not that I wanted to lead; I wasn't the Alpha type.

I put all the heavy stuff aside and just let my mind drift. The stars twinkled as the minutes passed and I couldn't help thinking how beautiful they were. A random thought breezed through my brain: _I wonder how long they've been up there. Longer than Jasper, that's for sure._

My mind drifted from that thought to how Jasper had looked tonight: tall, strong, confident in his knowledge and ability. His only concern had been to make sure that his coven and the pack were prepared to take on Victoria's army. The moonlight had hit his face at just the right angle to reveal a bite mark over his left eye, one that looked suspiciously human. I'd noticed several others on his neck and a few that disappeared under his collar; that left me wondering just how many marks he had and how far down his body they went. The thought of finding out sent tingles of heat through my body.

I moved one hand down my body, tracing my muscles as I went. I closed my eyes and pictured me and Jasper. . .

_Alone in the field. We were both naked; he was lying on the ground, holding out one hand as if beckoning me to him. I couldn't take my eyes from his gorgeous body; he was slim yet muscular and looked like he'd been chiseled from white marble. I longed to run my hands over his skin, to feel for myself just how hard and smooth it was. His golden eyes were traveling over my body and I felt them pause for a second on my aching boner. The lust in his eyes was unmistakable as he licked his lips. I moaned out loud and leaned down, bracing my hands on either side of his head and kissing him hard. We both groaned as our rods slid together, our slippery juices making the sensations sharper. It felt so good that I reached a hand between our bodies and. . ._

Wrapped my hand around my shaft and started stroking it, using my juices to slick it up. I bit my lower lip to stifle my growing moans and bent my legs, spreading them so that my overheated balls could get a good breeze. They just felt so full all of a sudden; I tugged on them with my other hand and was amazed at how taut the skin of my sack was. I sped up my stroke, running my thumb over the tip and smearing my juice around the swollen red knob. Then I reached two fingers behind my balls and. . .

_Found Jasper's tight puckered entrance, running my fingertips along the rim. He threw his head back and let loose a keening moan, thrusting down with his hips. My fingers sank into his ass up to the second knuckle, the icy tissues clamping tight around them. The difference in temperature had us both gasping as I started working my fingers in and out, curling them as I tried to find his prostate. He cried out and his cock jumped as I finally tapped it. I kept fingering him, hitting it over and over. I wondered if I could make him cum just from. . ._

Fingerfucking myself, scissoring the digits apart and picking up the pace. I loved doing this: feeling something filling me up and stretching me from the inside, making my whole body shake as. . .

_I pulled my fingers free and Jasper whined softly from the loss of sensation. I smiled down at him and flicked open the tube of K-Y I'd brought for this. I squeezed a good dollop into my palm and I slicked my cock with it, applying some more to Jasper's hole and working it around til it was just as slippery. We were both panting like dogs by the time I pressed my knob to his hole; he wrapped his pale legs around my waist and squeezed, silently begging me to impale him. I tapped at his entrance a few times, teasing him with the promise of relief until he finally spoke._

"_Please, Paul. . .take me. . .as rough as you want," he whispered between gasps, trying to work himself onto my rod. "Fuck me like you'll never get another chance." He squeezed me tighter and I finally gave in. I thrust forward and sank my cock balls-deep in his willing channel, stretching him further than he'd ever experienced. We both cried out at how tight it was; his inner walls hugged me tight, threatening to make me blow before I was ready. When I was sure that I had control of myself, I started moving. _

_We lost track of how long we made love, my hips working steadily as I jackhammered him with all the strength I had. He pulled me down and kissed me, sliding his tongue into my mouth and I screamed as. . ._

I came hard, crying out as I shot my load over my heaving chest and abs. There was some serious pressure behind it; a few drops actually landed on my cheek. My hands kept moving, working my cock and ass on their own. My brain had effectively checked out by this point; all that mattered was that I couldn't stop til every last drop was milked out of my balls.

"Jasper. . ." I whispered, slowing my stroking and finally pulling my fingers out of my well-stretched hole.

After it ended, I lay there panting and staring up at the sky. My legs felt boneless as they sagged to the sides, exposing my groin and ass even more. I lifted my head to take stock of the mess. My chest and stomach were streaked with thin ribbons of white fluid; it looked like someone had flicked a paintbrush over my body.

I lay my head back, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. That was when I noticed a familiar scent: sweet and sharp, with a touch of honeysuckle and peppermint. The last time I'd caught this scent was a few hours ago during the training session, when I'd gotten my first good whiff of. . .

My eyes flew open and I pushed up on my forearms. I swiveled my head from side to side, scanning the whole clearing til I found the source of the scent crouching ten feet away, watching me intently. The golden eyes were glazed over with obvious lust and the honey-colored hair glowed in the moonlight. When I saw the expression on that glorious face, I knew I was in a world of trouble.

Jasper had found me.

**Author's Note: **This story has been gestating for a while now. I'm probably not the only one who's thought of this pairing; in fact, I'm sure of it. But I figured "Why not?" So here it is. Please read and review. I will be posting the next chapter soon. Enjoy! :D


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Turn Of Events

**Author's Note: **First of all, thank you to all the readers who've reviewed and/or favorited this story. It feels good to know that people are enjoying my work and I look forward to continuing in what is becoming my favorite pastime. This chapter will be from Jasper's point of view; he'll find out about Paul's imprinting on him and its ramifications. How will he react? Read on to find out. ^_^

**Rated M for strong language, adult themes, and M/M love scenes**

**Disclaimer: **The Twilight books and characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing except the perversions of my own making.

On The Rocks

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Turn Of Events

_Jasper's POV_

The training session had gone better than I'd had any right to expect. My family and the wolf pack had taken my instruction very well. If the remaining preparations went half as smoothly, I would consider it a gift from the gods. We had only three more days before Victoria's newborn army arrived in Forks and we had to be ready for them. I certainly had my work cut out for me.

One thing that worried me was what could happen after the fight was over. The wolves were learning how to take down newborns, but that wasn't _all _they were learning. They were watching our moves and techniques, seeing which of us were natural fighters and which were not. And they outnumbered us now; ten wolves against seven vampires did not make for good odds. If there ever came a time when the pack felt that my family was a threat, they would use this knowledge to take us down.

My inner strategist began compiling a list of potential targets in order of increasing threat level. Esme and Alice weren't natural fighters; they would be the first to fall. Especially Alice, since the wolves were hidden from her second sight. Rosalie and Edward would be able to hold their own for a while. But Rosalie would go down fairly quickly and even with his telepathic gift, Edward would last for only so long. Emmett and I were the strongest fighters, so we would be primary targets. And Carlisle . . . He could fight if he had to. But being the compassionate man that he was, he would let the wolves kill him before he lifted a finger to defend himself.

My analysis led to one inescapable conclusion: if the pack did launch an attack, my family would be destroyed.

But the wolves needed the knowledge I possessed. If they tried to fight the newborns on their own, they would be killed and there would be no one left to defend their home. That was enough to justify the risk to my family. I thought about asking Alice to see if I was right, but I decided against it. She wouldn't be able to see the outcome with the wolves involved; something about them blocked her sight and it frustrated her very much.

And speaking of Alice. . . Things between us had been changing for some time now. When I first met her, she'd behaved as if we were going to be together forever. We'd been husband and wife for over fifty years; I hadn't imagined that I could love anyone more than I did her.

But then something changed. I couldn't pinpoint the exact moment when I realized it, but our bond had shifted from that of a married couple to that of siblings with a deep affection for each other. It troubled me somewhat, but not as badly as it would have a half-century ago.

As for Alice, she seemed perfectly fine with the new arrangement. Aside from a sense of melancholy nostalgia, she wasn't showing any of the usual emotions that accompanied the end of a long relationship. It was strange and yet gratifying for our parting to be so amicable. And though it would be a daunting task to find our true mates, I knew that we would find them. It was just a matter of time.

My musings were interrupted when I felt a powerful surge of emotions coming from behind me. It was a combination of fear, confusion, mild anger, annoyance, and lust, and it all seemed to be directed at me. I turned to look for the source of the surge and found one of the wolves staring at me. I was curious as to why he was fixated on me. Perhaps he was trying to determine the most efficient way to kill me.

He was a handsome specimen. His fur was the color of tarnished silver; his eyes were large and brown, almost glowing in the moonlight and focused on me with an unnerving intensity. He couldn't control his emotions; they were swirling around inside him like a tornado and picking up speed with each passing moment. He was shivering as if he could barely contain them.

I considered reaching out with my gift and granting him a few minutes of peace, but I held back. He'd most likely interpret it as invasive and would waste no time dispatching me in the most painful way he could conceive. That was something to be avoided at all costs; the current detente between our two factions was very fragile and I had no wish to break it. So I restrained myself and did my best to ignore him, but it wasn't easy.

I observed Emmett and Edward's sparring, smiling a little as Emmett wound up face-down in the dirt again. My bear of a brother was strong, but he clearly hadn't grasped just how predictable he was. If he could learn to devise new tactics or at least change up the ones he already knew, he'd be even more dangerous. I'd offered to help him develop that capacity, but he'd let loose with his sonic boom of a laugh and challenged me to a wrestling match. The forest lost quite a few trees that night.

Over the next hour, I noticed that part of my mind was focused on the training while the rest of it was fixated on the silver wolf. I found myself wondering if his fur was as soft as it looked and what it might feel like if I ran my fingers through it. From there, it was just a small jump to wondering what he looked like as a human and then trying to picture him naked. I shook my head to clear it of the distracting images; I needed my full concentration on the task at hand.

I called an end to the sparring after another half-hour. It had been a good night, but Bella and the wolves needed to rest after such a strenuous session. The Alpha wolf, Sam, gave a low bark and most of the wolves headed back to the reservation. The silver-furred wolf took off in a different direction at a fast clip, his speed rendering him nearly invisible. I couldn't help looking off after him and wondering what had him so riled up.

Sam trotted off into the forest and came back in his human form, wearing a pair of faded shorts and nothing else. He jogged over to Carlisle and they spoke in low tones for a few moments. Carlisle beckoned me over while the rest of our family headed off toward home. In a split second, Sam, Carlisle, and I were the only ones left on the training field.

Sam waited til we were alone before speaking, as if to make sure that we wouldn't be overheard. "We have a situation," he said.

"So you said," Carlisle said. "Is it anything that could cause any problems with our alliance?"

"I don't know," Sam replied. "Paul has been behaving strangely since our encounter at the boundary line and I didn't understand the reason for it until now." He shot a short but pointed glance at me.

I was confused now. "Is Paul the silver wolf?" I asked.

Sam nodded. He was having trouble maintaining eye contact with me, as if he was unnerved by my presence.

"I felt such a strong wave of emotions from him earlier," I said. "So many at once. . . . It was difficult to pinpoint which one was dominant at the time. I got the impression that he was sizing me up as a potential opponent."

Sam laughed at that, a short sharp sound that didn't have much actual amusement in it. "Fighting you is the _last _thing on his mind right now," he said. "In fact, I'd be _very _surprised if he was able to even consider the possibility."

I frowned, even more confused than before. "And why wouldn't he? He made his dislike of our kind quite obvious at our last encounter," I said.

"I know," Sam said. "But something happened then to change that." He took a deep breath and forged ahead. "He won't like my telling you this, but he imprinted on you."

My eyebrows rose nearly to my hairline as that information sank in. "He. . . _What?_" My brain seized up as it attempted to make sense of what I'd just been told.

"Imprinted," Sam said. "It's how we find our mates. When one of us imprints, the imprintee becomes the focus of our existence. We dedicate every waking moment to our imprints' happiness and well-being. We become whatever our imprints need, be that a friend, brother. . ." He coughed once and went on. "Lover. As far as I know, no wolf has ever imprinted on another male before. It's highly unusual. Be that as it may, if he tries to resist the imprint or you reject him, it could cause him great physical and emotional harm."

My mind was whirling with what Sam had just told me. The silver wolf – _Paul _– was my true mate, the one to whom Alice had graciously relinquished her position. It didn't matter to me how unusual it was; my body was humming with the desire to follow him, to find and claim him. If he'd have me. Given his attitude toward vampires in general, he might try his damnedest to resist the imprint at great physical detriment to himself. I couldn't let that happen.

"What should I do?" I asked. I looked from Sam to Carlisle and back again. They shared a glance and turned back to me.

Carlisle spoke first. "Go to him, son," he said. "I can already see that you want to follow him. Find him and reassure him that he is your true mate. The rest of us will see you at home."

I nodded and took off after my wolf without a second thought.

/ \

It didn't take long to find Paul. He'd phased to his human form and was walking naked through the forest. I was up in the trees, using my natural stealth to jump from one bough to the next. I was high enough that he wouldn't be able to see or hear me, and I stayed downwind so he couldn't catch my scent. I took advantage of the opportunity to observe him, letting my eyes wander wherever they wanted to go.

He was close to my height and chiseled like a Greek statue, his russet skin stretched taut over powerful muscles. He exuded raw strength with every movement and the trees themselves seemed to bow to his blatant masculinity. The scowl on his face and the tense set of his jaw only served to enhance his natural beauty and I found myself wanting to kiss him til he was breathless. He was absolutely perfect.

I wanted to go to him right now, but it wasn't the right time. His emotions were like his body, strong and undeniable; they were still flying all over the place, never settling down long enough for me to determine which one was dominant. They kept switching from disbelief to love to annoyance back to disbelief again and I felt a certain pride in knowing that I'd inspired such a whirlwind of disparate emotional states. But if I were to show myself now, it would scare him away. And that was the last thing I wanted to do.

His mood lifted somewhat as we approached a clearing with a pond and a series of small waterfalls. He sat on a flat rock that bordered the pond and hugged his knees, watching the water as it cascaded down into the pond. Disbelief, frustration, and longing filled his soul and he punched the rock with one fist; I could hear the small crack even though I was fifty feet up a pine tree and fifty back from the clearing. He let loose a small curse and shook his hand as if trying to soothe the dull ache.

I jumped to another pine, careful not to dislodge any of the needles. The wind was working in my favor, blowing my scent away from the clearing; Paul wouldn't detect me if I stayed quiet and the wind kept cooperating. I licked my lips as he lay down on the rock and stared up at the stars. He folded his arms behind his head and looked up at the stars, the moonlight making his dark amber irises glow. He presented such a picture of primal virility; it took all of my self-control to keep to my hiding place.

He rested his head on the rock as his hands moved down his torso, seemingly of their own accord. I watched without breathing as he took hold of his cock and started to stroke it. The waves of lust emanating from him nearly overwhelmed my higher reason and stoked my own internal fire; my cock stiffened in a flat second, straining the stitching of my pants to the breaking point. I licked my lips, feeling the venom pooling in my mouth as I watched him pleasure himself.

_Heaven help me, _I thought. _He is so beautiful. _I started rubbing myself through my pants as he fingered his ass. He gasped as he pushed two fingers inside; I nearly came as he worked them in and out, scissoring them to stretch himself wider. I imagined my cock in place of his fingers and the organ in question throbbed, demanding to be released. So I obliged it, opening my zipper with a soft _rrrrrrrr_ sound. I pulled my cock out and started stroking it, matching my pace to Paul's. I let loose a low moan before I could stifle it. I clamped my free hand over my mouth, fearful that he might have heard me.

Thankfully, Paul was lost in the throes of his fantasy, his back arched and his legs falling to the sides as if to further expose himself to whomever might be watching. His moans and whimpers filled the clearing and I was treated to the sight of him milking his shaft as he poured his seed out across his heaving belly. The fluid shot out with such force that several drops actually landed on his cheek. The scent of it was thick in the air; it hit my nose and I threw my head back, covering my mouth as my cock spurted its own liquid onto the pine branch. The pleasure, his and mine, was stronger than anything I'd ever felt.

I turned my eyes to him, watching him as his hands slowed their frantic pace. He continued to stroke and finger himself at a steadily slower pace til his orgasm subsided. And then he said a single word, one that I never believed would ever have passed his lips. "Jasper," he whispered.

He had been imagining _me _while he was touching himself. My eyes widened in disbelief and excitement; I lost all sense of propriety and leapt from the tree, landing soundlessly in the grass not ten feet from where he lay. He was so beautiful with his dark skin gleaming in the moonlight, streaked with sweat and cum. I stripped off my clothes and threw them aside, crouching down so as to hide my arousal, and waited for him to notice my arrival.

I knew the exact moment he detected me. His muscles tensed, his nostrils twitching as my scent reached them. He lifted himself up on his forearms, turning his head to try and find me. When he finally found me, his eyes widened and he tensed up as if he were about to bolt. I couldn't let him go, not after I had finally found my true mate. I crawled to him on all fours, careful to move slowly so that I didn't startle him; I also projected a wave of calm that took the edge off his apprehension. I kept it small; I didn't want him to think I was trying to control him. I wanted him and I knew that he would want the freedom to decide for himself if he wanted me, imprint or no imprint.

I climbed up onto the rock and moved close, planting my hands on the rock on either side of his body. The scent of his seed was especially strong now, mixed with his growing arousal and fear. He was watching me with wide brown eyes, trying to divine what I was going to do.

I decided to assuage his fears, moving my face close enough to his that our noses almost touched. "I'm not here to hurt you, Paul," I said. "I'm here because I know about the imprint. And I accept it." Then I leaned in and kissed him, hoping beyond hope that it wouldn't be the only time.

**Author's Note: **And that's the end of Chapter 2. I'm sorry that it took so long. I've been having something of a crisis about my stories, but I think that I finally have it under control. Thank you all for your patience and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review. Thank you! :)


End file.
